


i walk like this cos i can back it up

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [282]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hilda is just about ready to set out on her journey, as are her perfectly trained, submissive best friends. She wants to see how many others she can get to submit to her on the road.
Relationships: Araragi-hakase | Professor Aurea Juniper/Touka | Hilda, Bel | Bianca/Touko | Hilda, Cheren/Touko | Hilda, Joui | Nurse Joy/Touko | Hilda
Series: Commissions [282]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hilda already has her friends completely under her spell, but then, she has had plenty of time to work them both over. Cheren and Bianca both absolutely adore her, and she can’t say that she blames them, and also can’t say that the feeling isn’t mutual. The three of them have always been close, and today is a really important day for them, where all three will be gifted a Pokemon by Professor Juniper.

Before they choose the Pokemon that they will be taking, though, she wants to have her fun with them, since she has them both in her room already. And so, she looks between the two of them- Cheren, such a nerdy know-it-all, but too cute to resist because of how easily she can fluster him, and then Bianca, her bubbly and innocent neighbor who has proven herself to not be very innocent at all, at least where Hilda is concerned- and opens her mouth, both of them probably already knowing what word is about to come out of her mouth.

“Kneel,” she says, and they both drop to their knees in front of her, making her grin. The two of them are trained to respond well to that, only needing that one word to get all turned on and ready to submit to her. They both look up at her with flushed cheeks, practically panting already, and she can hardly wait to have her fun with them. As exciting as the whole Pokemon thing is, she finds this to be a lot more interesting.

She undoes her shorts, letting them and her panties drop to the floor, and both look at her with so much eagerness in her eyes, wondering which one will be the first that gets to serve her. Hilda pretends to contemplate it for a moment, even though she has already had it figured out for some time now, before she ever even uttered their magic word. With her legs spread, she looks to Bianca and simply says, “You know what to do.”

And Bianca certainly does. While Cheren moves back, staying on his knees but making sure that he is not in the way, Bianca is between Hilda’s legs, tilting her head up so that she can start eating her best friend out, moaning pathetically while she does it, as if she is the one being pleasured right now, rather than the one serving. And Hilda pats her while she does, allowing herself to moan as well, giving into the pleasure that Bianca has to offer her.

After plenty of training, Bianca has become quite the expert at this. Her overprotective father would probably have a heart attack if he knew what actually went on in Hilda’s room. He only lets her hang out over there because he is not so worried about girls, and has deemed a dork like Cheren to be completely harmless to his baby girl. Though he may be right up Cheren in some regards, he could not be more wrong to not be worried about Hilda, because Hilda is the one who has molded his daughter into her perfect, submissive slut.

“Good girl, that’s my good girl,” she praises her, because she knows that Bianca likes that kind of validation, and loves to be praised like that. She pulls her hair a little bit as she gets caught up in it, breath catching in her throat as Bianca pushes her closer to her orgasm, and Hilda does not let go until she is coming hard, and even then, she gives her hair one last, rough tug before letting herself ride out the waves of her pleasure.

And she is not nearly sated after all of that. She has no sooner let Bianca move aside to catch her breath, squirming and touching herself- with permission from Hilda, of course- before she has Cheren on his back, undoing his pants. He knows the rules well enough by now, but he also seems close to breaking them from the start, whimpering as soon as Hilda starts to sink down onto his cock, not needing to take things slowly after the warm up that she gets from Bianca.

It always seems like he is right on the edge of coming, and he used to have a hard time actually making it until the end, but by now, he has built up his endurance, so that he can hold back his own pleasure while Hilda claims hers, riding him wildly and in complete control, while he is not allowed to so much as touch her. She absolutely adores the way that he flushes and whimpers beneath her, so adorably pathetic, but always doing his best to hold out until the end.

When she is so sensitive from playing with Bianca, it does not take her very long to get off, which makes things easier on Cheren, and she wonders how long he could actually last if she were to just keep going at him, telling him over and over again that it is not time for him to come just yet. For now, though, she is not that cruel to him, and holds nothing back, just expecting him to be able to hold back until after she has come and after she has gotten off of him.

He remains on his back, panting and moaning, so pathetic and needy, and Bianca is whining out, begging Hilda to let her come, and Hilda, generous as she is with them, says, “You’re both allowed to come now, I’ve had my fun.”

With that, Cheren wraps his hand around his cock, pumping it up and down furiously as he whimpers for her, and Bianca lets out a sharp cry, fingering herself into an orgasm. Hilda is able to just stand back and watch, while the two of them lose control, and she is so proud of them both, for managing to last until she gives them permission.

Today is an important day, and it is already off to such a lovely start.


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda is glad to have the chance to get Professor Juniper alone in her lab, before she sets out on her journey with her friends. Though she has met her before, something in her seems to change when they go to thank her for their Pokemon, like there is a switch flipped within her. Perhaps it is the high she is still riding from dominating both of her friends and then defeating both of them in a Pokemon battle, but she feels like now is the time to finally do something that she has secretly fantasized about for a while.

There is no doubt that Cheren and Bianca both adore her, both think that she is perfect the way she is, but there are some things that Hilda is self-conscious about, even with her overwhelming confidence. Namely, there is the fact that, though she has hit plenty of growth spurts, it seems like her chest is always neglected in development, and she is still pretty flat. Her ass is to die for and she has nice legs, but her breasts are still small, and seeing a full figured woman like Professor Juniper triggers jealousy in her.

It was fun, taking the time to break both of her best friends in and make them hers, but now, she thinks it is about time that she starts expanding that, that she finds out if she is able to use her skills to win over someone else. And if she can’t have breasts like that, then perhaps she can make them hers in another way. Perhaps she can make Professor Juniper hers, and if she were able to do that, then it would make up for the fact that she does not seem like she will grow in that area any time soon.

If that can’t be _her_ body, then she can still make it hers, in one way or another. Which is why she has decided, today, before she leaves on a journey that will change her entire life, to tie up that loose end in her own hometown. She thinks that she might take the time to dominate everyone that she can along the way, to prove herself not just as a trainer, but also as a lover, and if she is going to do that, this feels like the best place to start, to make sure that she is ready for the challenge.

“You had something else that you wanted to see me about?” Professor Juniper asks. The door is closed behind them, with no risk of anyone else walking in on them to interrupt this. Even Cheren and Bianca will be minding their business, having received strict orders from Hilda to let her handle this on her. Neither of them know for sure what she is trying to handle, but she would bet that they at least have a good idea.

“I want to make you mine,” she says, cutting right to the chase and causing the professor to raise a brow, looking like she thinks she might have misheard her.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” she finally asks, when Hilda does not say anything else. “Certainly not what it sounds like, I’m sure.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, professor. It means exactly what it sounds like,” she teases, stepping closer to her. “This has been a long time coming, you know.”

“Has it, now? Are you really sure you know what you’re talking about?”

“You don’t have to tease me like that. You must know by now that my two friends belong to me completely. I know Bianca tries to keep it a secret from her dear old dad, but it’s pretty obvious if you pay close attention, and I know you’ve been watching us very closely. I’m not satisfied with just then, though- I want you. Specifically, I want that body of yours, and I want to get my hands all over it.”

“And you really think I’m going to be as easy as Cheren and Bianca? I do have more experience than either of them, you know.” Ah, so this is a challenge, then.

“Why don’t you let me find out firsthand?” Hilda replies, and Professor Juniper smirks, opening her arms as if to invite the girl forward. That is an invitation that Hilda gladly accepts, closing the distance between the two of them to press her lips to the professor’s leaning up a bit because of the difference in height. Much to her surprise, the professor does not fight at this stage, and instead returns the kiss, letting some passion slip into it.

Hilda must have been right about how closely she has been watching her and her friends. Maybe she has been watching even closer, and maybe she has been fantasizing about something like this. Whether she makes this easy or not, Hilda is determined to come out on top, and starts tugging at the lab coat while she kisses back furiously, aggressive in her every movement.

The kiss breaks only so that Professor Juniper can allow her to start undressing her, still making things easy. She does start to tear at Hilda’s clothes as well, the two of them slipping into a race of sorts, to see who can get the other one naked first, their efforts always sabotaging the other. They are soon both down to their underwear, and Hilda takes the lead, determined to win at every step, stripping her professor the rest of the way down, and giving her a victorious smirk.

“Now, let’s see what I’m going to do to you first,” she muses, as she takes off her own underwear. “There’s so much I could do with a gorgeous body like that, but once you’re mine, I guess I’ll have to train you on what I expect you to do to me.”

“I look forward to seeing you try,” she replies, and Hilda is quick to silence her with yet another kiss, biting her lip hard as she does. This time, as she kisses her, she pushes her back so that she has the professor against a wall, then pushes her down, all the way to the floor. Professor Juniper is left sitting against the wall, with Hilda straddling her lip, holding tight to her as she does not let up on her kiss.

Her hands roam, and she starts groping at those perfect breasts that she is so envious of, filled with a sense of satisfaction, knowing that her envy will not matter nearly as much once she knows that she owns them for herself. The professor is not even attempting to put up a fight, which makes Hilda think that her big words are all for show, and that she already knows her place, that she already wants to be right here, completely under Hilda’s control.

She breaks the kiss to move her mouth down so that she can start sucking at one of her nipples, her hand still groping the other breast, squeezing and fondling her while she rolls her tongue over the erect nipple, making Professor Juniper gasp and cry out. It is pretty clear now that she is enjoying her pleasure too much to actually even attempt to put up a fight, making this all too easy for Hilda, and all too perfect, on top of that. She will make sure to get the professor off like this, before taking what she wants, and officially claiming her as her own.

Hilda knows that she is supposed to have the advantage when it comes to nipple sensitivity, having small breasts and all, but she has discovered that what it really takes is the right technique to be able to make any woman sensitive, to make her fall to pieces as she gives into the pleasure that Hilda knows how to deal out all too easily. Professor Juniper is no exception to that, falling apart and moaning so pathetically, proving that she was never really a challenge at all.

She draws her fingers forward on the boob that she is groping, so that she can start pinching her nipple, teasing it between her fingers, increasing the pleasure and stimulation. Bigger or not, there is no doubt that she is as sensitive as can be right now, and no doubt that Hilda is going to be able to get her off without ever having to touch her between her legs. She bucks her hips up a bit, trying to get a little more stimulation from it, but Hilda does not allow her much, making her stay down while she takes whatever she is given.

And so the professor, so experienced and so much older, with the perfect body, is revealed to be so much weaker than the girl that she has watched grow up. Hilda is a force to be reckoned with, and she knows that well enough, knows that she is meant for so much more than what she is able to do in her hometown, and can’t wait to get this journey underway. As she starts to let her mind wander to what awaits her on the road, Professor Juniper goes to pieces beneath her, coming hard.

“There we go,” she says, as she pulls her mouth back. “Now, let’s get you a little lower so that I can sit on your face, alright?”

“Alright,” she replies, her voice dazed. It is pretty obvious that she has already given in, and now that she belongs to Hilda, the only thing left to do is claim the pleasure that she will accept as her prize for this. The two of them move so that Hilda can straddle her face, and she does not even need to tell the professor what to do as she moves down, sitting right there on her lips.

Hilda moans as Professor Juniper pushes her tongue out, so that she can work it inside of her, knowing exactly what to do to get her new owner to moan out for her. It is so easy to just sit back and relax as she lets the professor handle everything, and Hilda throws her head back, not bothering to show any restraint as she cries out again and again. Her voice grows louder the closer that she gets, and it does not take her very long to get to her limit at all.

Once she is there, she does not hold back for even a second, letting herself come hard as she grinds down on her new plaything’s face, and even then, she does not slow down. This is too much fun to just stop like this, and she rides out the waves of her pleasure while still making Juniper keep eating her out, becoming a bit more aggressive and controlling as she does so. This time, she is the one leading completely, because even though she is impressed by what the professor has shown her so far, this time, Hilda wants to make sure that she reminds her who it is that is really in charge.

And so, she uses her until she comes again, this time screaming so much louder as she comes, loud and possessive, making sure that there is no room for doubt that she is the boss. By the time she is on her feet, she has to help Professor Juniper up, the older woman still so dazed that she needs the extra help. The two of them get dressed, and Hilda knows that it is time for her to get on her way. She can’t wait to meet all the new faces along the road, and can’t wait to see what challenges await her as she learns to dominate each and every one of them.

“I hope we have a chance to do that again soon,” she says, before she heads out. “I hope we can meet up when I’m on the road, since I probably won’t be coming back home much.”

“Oh, no need to worry about that. I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of each other.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy time

After her battle with the mysterious trainer named N, Hilda needs to head to the Pokemon Center to heal her Tepig. She managed to win, but it was still not an easy battle, and did little to help her understand what the young man is going on about, or what his goal is, or what he means when he tells her that he can understand the things that her Pokemon say about her. She has a feeling that this will not be the last time that she meets him on her journey, but that might not necessarily be a bad thing.

The Pokemon Center is rather busy when she gets there, so she patiently waits her turn, until she is able to go up to the counter and ask for healing. Nurse Joy seems so busy all the time, having to deal with all of these trainers day in and day out, and as she stands there, waiting for her Tepig to be returned to her, Hilda can’t help but wonder if the nurse ever takes the time to relax. It almost seems like she would not have much time to, and like she might be getting a little stressed, which puts an idea in Hilda’s head.

It has not been since the professor that she has seduced anyone new while starting her journey. She always has Cheren and Bianca to fall back on, with the two of them traveling with roughly the same goal in mind as her, but she wants to spend time getting to know all sorts of people in the Unova region, in the best way that she knows how. Nurse Joy seems like a good place to start, since it is pretty obvious that she needs some relaxing, and Hilda knows just how to do that.

Though she is ultimately dominant in nature, and most of what she does focuses on that, she knows how to give pleasure, and is pretty sure that she knows just how to help the nurse relax. If the two of them could spend a little bit of time together, she knows that she could help her forget her worries, at least for the time being, and so, she decides to just a room for the evening, rather than immediately leaving town, which she had originally been planning on doing. Her journey can wait a bit longer, as she gets another notch in her belt.

~X~

She waits around until the nurse is off shift, then stops her as she is walking down the hallway, past the rooms that the trainers stay in. Catching her near her own room, Hilda says, “So, where do you go when you’re not working?”

Joy seems a little surprised that someone is talking to her, and hesitates before giving her warm, customer service smile as she says, “I have a room here, where I can rest up until it’s time for me to get back out there.”

“That’s all you get to do with your time off?” Hilda asks, her voice full of pity. “But you work so hard! Wouldn’t it be nice to spend some time relaxing and unwinding instead?”

“That does sound nice,” Joy replies, “but I’m not really sure I’m all that good at relaxing. I wouldn’t know where to start, but just getting some rest is good enough for me.”

“What if I helped you relax?” she asks, stepping closer. Right now, the hallway is empty, save for the two of them, which is lucky on Hilda’s part, making it so easy for her to be forward without having to worry about Joy getting nervous because someone is watching. Already, she can see that familiar look in Joy’s eyes, the one that tells her that she is definitely going to get what she wants out of this.

“And what do you have in mind for something like that?” Joy seems to have already picked up on the meaning of her words, and the fact that she is caving so easily really just serves as proof that she is that desperate for some sort of pick-me-up. She needs this, and badly, if she is willing to play right into a stranger’s hand, without even a hint of hesitation.

“I’ve got plenty of things in my room that a girl can use to help herself relax. So, how about you come to my room instead of going back to your own?” The suggestions hangs in the air for only a moment before Joy nods, looking around one last time, checking to make sure that there is no one to see her doing this. Even if she is not on the clock, she probably wants to keep up some illusion of being perfectly professional, but since there are no witnesses, she has no reason to worry.

Hilda opens her door and guides Joy inside, letting it fall shut behind them. Though she could not pack nearly as much as she would have wanted to for traveling on the road, she does have some of her favorite toys, which she is sure that Joy will come to appreciate, if given the chance to get to know them. First, though, she wants to use the lotion that she has with her, and so she says, “It seems like you might want to get out of that uniform. You’ve been stuck in it all day.”

“Of course, that sounds a lot more comfortable,” Joy replies, and begins to strip out of it. Hilda decides to go ahead and strip down as well, since she is going to have to eventually, before she sits down on her bed with Joy. For now, she just wants to focus on making Joy feel good, with dominating her not the end goal. She wants to show the hardworking nurse the kind of treatment that she deserves, wants to give her the relaxation that she must have been craving for a very long time.

Getting her hands coated in lotion, she gets to work. Joy seems to relax almost immediately under her touch, just from the slightest rub to her overly tense shoulders. That is no surprise, proving just how desperately she has needed something like this, and proving just how skilled Hilda is at giving her what she needs. Her tension is not a surprise either, but she is lucky now to have someone who can help her melt that tension, who can make it all fall away, as she rubs her shoulders, and then moves into massaging her back.

Joy moans from the relief of it all, and Hilda finds that she really likes the sounds that the nurse makes for her, wanting to make her do even more, and to cry out in other ways as well, though she might be getting ahead of herself there. Either way, it is too easy to make her moan like this, as she works out the tension, rubbing the lotion deep into her skin, and getting more whenever she needs to, until finally, she has Joy laying face down as she massages her legs, paying close attention to her thighs, knowing just how much this is going to tease her.

Her ass is her next target, and Joy certainly has a perfect one, one that Hilda could play with all night, and one that might even rival her own, though she is not in the mood to keep score over such things right now. Instead, she would rather keep working at what she is doing, until she is ready to keep going, to use her hands for some more intense pleasure for the nurse.

Once she has her roll over, facing up, Hilda gets some more lotion, and makes a show of massaging this side as well, even though it is clear what her actual goal is, and how she really wants to touch Joy. Soon enough, she is able grope at her breasts, rubbing them and teasing at them, until Joy is writhing under her touch, moaning out and arching her back, desperate for more. Hilda keeps it up, before moving down her stomach, rubbing her gently there to tease it out before she finally makes it to her intended destination.

Once she has a hand between Joy’s legs, Joy seems to completely fall apart from just the slightest touch, her moans growing louder and needier as Hilda rubs her teasingly, taking her time before she starts to properly finger her. She has been in dire need of this attention, and that is perfectly proven by how she goes to pieces just to be touched, just to get a little bit of attention from someone with skilled hands, someone who knows exactly what it is that she is doing.

Biting her lip, she whines for more, but Hilda knows that she can get her off just by playing with her like this, and that is what she intends to do for now. She has more in mind, plenty of toys that she can use, but she is not going to bring those into the equation until she has made Joy come for her just this once, from her touch alone.

That does not take much longer at all, and Joy is overcome with a different sort of tension, before it all releases at once and she is left crying out for the trainer who has offered her this help. Hilda gives her a moment to catch her breath as she gets one of her favorite vibrators out of her bag, a little wand with varying speeds, perfect for what she has in mind right now.

When it seems like Joy has collected herself enough to be able to handle more, Hilda starts by teasing it along her inner thighs, and it does not take much to have Joy panting and squirming from that. Her flushed expression looks so cute, so helpless, and Hilda can’t help the dominant impulses that start to take over her, when she sees something like this. Cute women like Joy are practically for someone like Hilda to take control of them, to make them hers, where she can take care of them and play with them, and do whatever she wishes.

But she needs to stop getting ahead of herself, at least for the time being.

She moves the wand in slow circles on one thigh, and then the other, alternating between the two until Joy is whining for her, losing herself again, in desperate need of something more. Only then does she move it, putting it near her clit so suddenly, and the stimulation, after being denied and teased for so long, is enough to send Joy over the edge, screaming out as her body is overcome with even more intense pleasure. This time, Hilda does not give her a chance to calm down from that, no chance to catch her breath as she keeps teasing her with the toy, letting the vibrations prolong her orgasm, and help her build up towards another.

She increases the speed a bit then, having started rather slow, and even as her orgasm starts to fade, Joy is still completely helpless, moaning uncontrollably, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open, her cheeks still flushed to that adorable shade of red that Hilda has grown so fond of. It looks so good on her, with her cheeks even darker than her hair, and they are still nowhere near done yet.

She starts to move the toy again, wanting to tease it out, rubbing it all along her skin, letting her feel the way it buzzes for her. Joy grips the sheets on either side of her, closing her mouth only so that she can bite her lip hard, and Hilda knows that she just can’t control herself, that she has to make the adorable nurse hers. This may be about helping Joy relax, but there is nothing about that that states Hilda is not allowed to have her fun with Nurse Joy as well.

She loves the way that Joy writhes beneath the toy, loves the way the vibrations seem to drive her absolutely wild as she becomes desperate for more. It becomes so fun to just tease her like this, running it up her stomach and running it along her breasts, teasing at her nipples with it before moving back down again, and all the while, she never gives her what she truly needs. She gets close a few times, running it along her inner thighs, and it is so cute, the way she bites her lip and whimpers, needing it so badly, with Hilda having all the power in the matter, the only one who can give her what she needs.

“Beg me,” Hilda murmurs, unable to help herself. She wants to hear the nurse begging, just a little bit, just to satisfy her own dominant urges. She will not make her beg much, just as long as she gets to hear her, gets to hear those delicious words in that adorably pathetic voice.

“Please…oh, please,” Joy whimpers, barely able to speak at all at this point. “Please, don’t stop…don’t stop there, Hilda, please…please make me come!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Hilda replies, barely able to contain her own impulses at this point. She teases along the inside of both of her thighs for just a second longer, before she finally moves the toy, finally gives Joy what it is that she needs. It takes just a few seconds before she is sent into her orgasm, shuddering and crying out, so loud and so cute, satisfied to finally get what it is that she needs.

Hilda is not sure if this is what it will take to give her all of the relaxation that she deserves, but she hopes that it will at least take the edge off the stress for a little while, that it will help make her next shift that much more bearable. It is the least she can do for a woman who works so hard to heal Pokemon, free of charge, and puts that much extra care into making sure that all of the guests that she sees are well looked after, asking about their feelings and making it seem like she cares so much about everyone that walks in that door.

She deserves so much more than this, but at least Hilda can say that she was able to do something to make her feel good, even if it is only for the evening.

It takes some time for Joy to actually catch her breath after that, and all the while, Hilda maintains her patience, knowing that it will be so worth it when she does get what she wants. It might not be fair, asking something in return when this was supposed to be payment for how much the nurse cares about everyone else, but there is not much else that she can do when she is all worked up like this, and since she’s already naked…

“Here you go,” she says, handing the toy to Nurse Joy. “I’m going to let you use it on me for a little while, alright? You can try and draw it out if you really want to, but I think it’ll be better for both of us if you just do it the way I like it.”

Hilda has barely even done anything to take control of Joy, but she responds to the suggestion as if it is a strict order, as if she would never dream of trying to tease Hilda when she could just give her everything that she wants. She lets Hilda lay back with her legs spread, turning the toy to the speed that Hilda indicates as her favorite, and she listens closely as Hilda walks her through everything that she needs to do, speaking between indulgent moans as she directs her, telling her where to move the toy, the patterns that she can use, and everything else that she loves.

Nurse Joy proves to be a quick study, but that is not at all surprising, considering the fact that she is so attentive to everyone’s needs at any other time. She is a natural born caregiver, and that would make her very good at being submissive. If Hilda could keep someone like her around at all times to take care of her, then she certainly would, but she knows better than to try and deprive the world of one of the nurses who has dedicated her life to serving everyone, to taking care of all of the Pokemon that come through those stores.

Still, it is a nice thought, and it is Joy’s efforts, combined with a fantasy of keeping her around and traveling with her own personal sexual servant that gets Hilda off. With her head thrown back, she holds nothing back as she moans out, loud and indulgent, letting Joy know just how good of a job that she has done.

The two of them are quiet for a bit, with Joy waiting patiently for Hilda to catch her breath before she asks, “Is that all you needed from me?”

“It can be,” Hilda replies. “I know that you need to rest up before your next shift, so I won’t keep you any later than you want to stay.”

“And if I say I think this is way better for me than simply resting up?” she asks with a playful smile.

“Then I would gladly welcome you to spend the night with me,” Hilda says, matching her smile. “We can keep this up for as long as you want, even if that ends up being until you collapse from exhaustion.”

“Oh, it takes a lot for something like that. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the one that ended up collapsing first.” She says it in a completely innocent tone, but Hilda knows a challenge when she hears it, and it is one that she simply has to accept.

“We’ll see about that,” she replies, ready to spend the rest of the night making the adorable nurse beg for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Though her journey got off to a promising start, Hilda has found that she is not enjoying it all as she much as she thought that she would. More specifically, she finds that most of the people she meets on the road leave a lot to be desired. She has battled quite a few youngsters and lasses, and every time she wins, she takes the time to dominate them, finding that they fall for her rather easily.

That is not the disappointing part, though. The disappointing part is how little stamina they have, done in after one quick round, and not up for any more. Though she has met several, the number of sessions does not make up for just how boring it has become, and she finds herself yearning for something a bit more substantive, some really good loving like she is used to. Neither Cheren nor Bianca have ever disappointed her like this, and Professor Juniper and the Nurse Joy that she helped relax both gave her a good time. She knows that there has to be something else for her on the road, and since it is time to get her first gym badge, she can only hope that the gym leader can make things more fun.

Or, perhaps she should say gym leaders. A set of three brothers runs the first gym along the road, and she will have to go up against one of them, the one that has the worst type match up for her Tepig. It is something to do with the trainer school in town, and teaching about type advantages, but since she knows ahead of time, she is able to properly prepare for that battle. Though she will only get to battle one of them, she has plans to get all three of them under her thumb, certain that a trio of brothers will be able to satisfy her.

When she arrives, she is not at all disappointed by what she sees. Chili, Cilan, and Cress are all incredibly cute, each with such a distinct look that it is both hard to believe they are related, and also incredibly obvious that they are, with the theme they have going on. Cress is the one that she has to battle, and since she is ready for him, it does not actually take her very long to win the battle.

As the other two brothers gather around her, while Cress gives her her badge, she decides to make her move. “Since I won,” she says, “I think you should do a little something for me.”

“What’s that?” Cress asks. His brothers look on in confusion, and she looks between both of them.

“All three of you can help me, actually. I’ve been traveling for a while, and it seems like it’s impossible to find someone on the road who can satisfy me,” she explains. As she speaks, she has already started undoing the button on her shorts, enjoying the shocked looks on all of their faces, matching so perfectly that there is no doubt the three of them are brothers. “I was hoping that you guys might be able to help me out. That is, if you don’t mind doing everything I tell you to do.”

They scramble to do as she tells them, falling under her spell like it is nothing. She can’t help but be amused by just how eager they are, and hopes that is reflective of a desire to please that will leave her satisfied and content, enough to carry her on her journey, at least until she reaches the next town. Once all four of them are stripped, she looks between them, trying to decide what she wants to have them do first.

With three of them to dominate, it will be a bit of a challenge, but she can come up with a lot of ideas, and make this last for hours. Finally, she decides to start by taking them each one by one, and then to come up with positions that they can all do at once, with no doubt in her mind that she can handle all of them. Since Cress is the one that she defeated, he is the one that gets to have her first, and she nudges him down, until he takes the hint and gets on his back, letting Hilda straddle him.

“Now, you lay still,” she says. “I’m going to use you just like I want, and you’re not going to move at all. And don’t come until I tell you to, no matter what.” With the ground rules out of the way, she starts to push down onto him, letting his cock fill her, and immediately giving herself over to the pleasure that comes with this. He is not trained like Cheren is, and she can see him struggling to try and force himself to stay still, to not start thrusting up into her reflexively, because of how badly he wants this.

It is cute, but he needs to make sure that he does exactly as he is told, if he doesn’t want to get in trouble with her. She wants to train all three of them quickly with their first round, so that they know just what to do for every following round. The four of them can do a lot together, just as long as they all understand everything that she expects from them.

Once she has started bouncing on top of him, she pushes her hands down on his chest, as if to remind him that he has to stay down, that she is holding him down while she has her way with him. Beneath her, Cress whimpers and whines pathetically, and that is when Hilda first starts to have her doubts about him, wondering if he actually has the endurance to make it through this without breaking either of the crucial rules that she has laid down for him to follow.

At the very least, she is able to get herself off like this. She is able to use him until she is finally able to come, head thrown back, crying out in ecstasy. Cress should struggle at this point, should have a hard time maintaining his composure, but since he has been given very strict orders, he will follow what she has told him to do, and he will hold back. He will hold back for as long as she needs him to, no matter how agonizing it may be, because he is doing everything that she tells him to do.

At least, that is how things would go in an ideal situation, but almost as soon as Hilda has given into her climax, she finds that Cress is right there with her, not able to hold out for very long at all. For a first time, she might have been expecting a little too much out of him, but even for a first time, she would have expected him to have been able to put up for of a fight than _that_.

“I thought I made my orders very clear,” she says, once she has caught her breath enough to speak. “I told you that you had to wait until you had permission, didn’t I?”

“I-I know,” Cress gasps, barely able to speak, struggling to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, I really…I didn’t mean to, but it was just so…I couldn’t help myself.”

With a sigh, she gets off of him and says, “Alright, well, we’ll just see about that. For now, I’ve got two more boys to test out, and hopefully you two don’t disappoint me like he did.”

Cilan is next, and the test of endurance that she has in mind for him is a sixty-nine, to see which of them can last the longest. This is not just a means of seeing how good he is at resisting his pleasure, but also to see what he is able to do to make her come. If he can make her come first, she says, then he will be allowed to come as well. If Cress thinks that this is unfair, that Cilan has easier rules to work with, he does not comment on it, still more focused on trying to catch his breath and recover.

Getting into position, Hilda is determined to make this as difficult for him as possible, really testing his endurance. Obviously, she did not go easy enough on his brother, but she does not regret her own decision to go all out. It is hardly her fault if none of these boys are able to keep up with her. She just hopes that that does not turn out to be the case.

However, once she has her lips wrapped around Cilan’s cock, once she is properly sucking him off, he seems to completely forget what he is supposed to be doing. His head is between her legs, and he has his tongue out, licking at her, but he goes still as soon as she starts giving her all, losing his focus entirely as he gives into his moans and whimpers. Hilda knows already that this is not going to end the way that she wants it to, but she still allows herself to hope that he might regain his footing eventually, that he might surprise her.

Instead, he comes down her throat, and she pulls back, spitting to the side and scowling at him. Once Cilan is up, she can tell from the guilty expression on his face that he knows he messed up. Shaking her head, she does not even comment on it, turning to the last brother. “Just do whatever you want with me,” she tells Chili. “As long as you follow the rules, and don’t come until I tell you to.”

Chili seems to think, if he gives it his all, that he might be able to take control of the situation, that he might be able to make Hilda submit to him, rather than the other way around. He acts like he is much tougher than his brothers as he bends her over, ready to really surprise her with his prowess, and she desperately hopes that he does. Instead, he slams into her, and is immediately lost in it, whimpering and whining as he pounds her from behind with sheer desperation in his every movement, coming in less than three minutes, and that is a generous estimate on her part.

“It seems like you’ve all got a lot of training ahead of you, if we’re going to have any fun today,” she says. “So, who’s up next, for something a little more intense?”

The answer turns out to be none of them. After that, all three of them are completely worn out, and not sure if they can handle anymore from her, not sure if they will ever be able to handle what she has to offer. In the end, Hilda leaves with one gym badge and one orgasm, and even more frustration that she entered with.

~X~

“I think I might be able to help you out with that,” Fennel says, after Hilda has finished venting about her frustrations. A friend of the professor’s, Fennel is doing research, and has requested that Hilda assist her with that research. “Of course, I need that help from you first. If you can help me get the Dream Mist, then I can go further with my Dream Sync research.”

“And that’s gonna help me with my problems?” Hilda asks, cocking her head. She is not opposed to helping Fennel at all, but she is not sure how aiding her research is going to help her find a lover that does not completely disappoint her. All she wants is for her journey to be memorable, in every possible way, but that is becoming difficult.

“There’s a strong possibility,” she replies with a nod. “But that part, you’re just going to have to wait and see. So, what do you say?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, get down on your knees,” Hilda orders the younger boy, who does exactly as she says, not sure what else he can do in a position like this. While wandering the Dreamyard, Joey came to challenge her to a battle, only for her team to completely defeat his, and now, she is claiming her prize, and very eager to do so. Now that she has him stripped down, all he can do is follow her orders, not quite sure what has come over him, but sure that he has to keep going along with this, and do whatever he can to please her.

Hilda’s three Pokemon, Tepig, Lillipup, and Pansage, have not failed her yet, and collecting these victories as she goes often leads to her trying to find out if any of her opponents can satisfy her. That being said, she has been mostly disappointed, and she has a feeling that this boy is not going to be any different. Even so, she wants to give him a chance, and wants to claim her prize, since she had such a sweeping victory.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asks, his voice wavering a bit. He has no experience with this sort of thing, and can only stare, entranced, as Hilda suddenly drops her shorts and then her panties, going to stand over him. “I’ve never…I’ve never…”

“Start by licking me, and see if you can get me excited enough to fuck you,” she replies. “That is, if someone as pathetic as you can even keep up.” He is clumsy as he leans up to start licking between her legs, hesitant and trying his best to find out what it is that he is supposed to do. She has to at least credit him for doing his best here, and even if it is slow going and awkward, he eventually as her moaning a bit for him, and he takes every tip that he can from her reactions, so that he can learn what works best with her.

As he works his tongue deeper inside of her, she reaches down and puts a hand on the back of his head, holding him in place, not letting up until she is completely satisfied with this part. But then, it goes on for a bit, and he falls into a repetitive pattern, not making any real progress, and she is getting bored with it. Sighing, she yanks his head back and orders him onto his back, knowing that she is not going to get anything more out of him.

He certainly does not _deserve_ to have her fuck him, but there is not much else that she can do, if she wants to enjoy herself any more than she already has. Joey clearly does not have the kind of experience she needs to get herself off, and even though she had a feeling that would be the case, she is still disappointed as she undoes his shorts, straddling him so that she can start riding him.

He is left crying out for her, completely helpless once she is on top of him, holding nothing back as she starts riding him. Hilda knows that he will not be able to last long like this, but she can’t help getting carried away in it, unable to maintain any sense of patience when she is this riled up, so horny and pent up that she has to have _something_. But another disappointing encounter is just going to cause her to become more pent up in the long run, and she knows that she is going to have to find someone that can actually satisfy her sooner rather than later, before she completely loses her mind.

Riding him hard like this, it does not take long before he is screaming for her, coming hard and losing himself completely, and Hilda snaps, “Is that really all you’ve got? That’s so pathetic!” At that moment, a wandering lass notices the two of them, hearing Joey’s scream and Hilda’s insults, and immediately assumes that something bad is happening.

“You need to stop that!” she cries, as she gets closer. “Leave him alone!”

“He wanted it,” Hilda replies, as she gets back to her feet. “But he didn’t last very long, so if you want to play for a little while, we can see how long you can last…”

As Hilda strips the girl down, she finds out that her name is Eri, and that she falls for her just as easily as anyone else does. Any attempts to protest are forgotten as she gives into Hilda’s touch, eager to find out where things can go from here. And Hilda has her get on her back, right next to where Joey is still laying, still completely dazed and blissed out, and she straddles Eri’s face, facing the opposite way as she tries to teach the girl how to eat her out.

At the same time, she can reach between Eri’s legs, and finger the girl while she gets to work. This will be a test of endurance, to see if Eri can make her come before giving into pleasure herself, with Eri having a little bit of an advantage, since Joey was able to get her riled up, but was not able to get her off. Grinding down against her face, she tries to lose herself in the pleasure, tries to let Eri win this, just so that she can say she had a satisfying orgasm during all of this.

But it is no use; she can’t force herself to not put her all into pleasing Eri, so while she tries her best to let the pleasure be enough, it isn’t, not nearly enough to combat the pleasure that she gives to an inexperienced girl like this. Eri lets out muffled moans, unable to focus on what she is doing, the closer that Hilda gets her, until she can’t help herself anymore, and can’t actually do anything.

Hilda can’t believe just how easy these two are, but at this point, she probably shouldn’t be surprised at all. Joey is still laying on his back, and so, she decides to see just how long she can keep these two busy, taking control of both of them at once, until she is able to satisfy herself, no matter how long that takes. With Eri eating her out once again, and Joey eating her ass, she tries ordering them around, tries teaching them what to do, but even when they are able to make her come like this, she does not feel satisfied, and more just feels like it took way to long, just for that.

Now that she is done dealing with them, she needs to stop stalling, and go get what she came to get for Fennel. At least, that is the plan, but she soon spots two members of Team Plasma, already abusing an innocent Munna, and she knows what she has to do to stop them. Of course, a battle would work just fine, but Hilda is riled up and sexually frustrated that she only has one thing on her mind to put these two villains in their place.

And, just like with so many others, they can’t help themselves once she has set her sights on them. There is a young man and a young woman, and though both try to play it tough at first, neither know what to think when she suggests an alternative to a battle, saying that she wants to test their sexual endurance and ability to please her. At first, both try and decline, and both claim that there is no way she can distract them from their work with a stupid trick like that.

However, their tough talk does not last long, and in no time at all, their uniforms are on the ground, and Hilda is back out of her shorts, shoved in between the two of them, with the girl behind her, groping at her small chest, hands pushed under her shirt, as Hilda turns her head over her shoulder so that she can make out with her. At the same time, the boy is rubbing his cock between her legs, trying to prove to her that he can handle fucking her thighs without losing himself in it, before she will actually let him fuck her.

The Munna is completely forgotten as she gets them both completely wrapped up in her, pleased that her influence even works this well on Plasma grunts. It seems like there is nothing she can’t solve by sexually dominating someone…well, except for her biggest problem, which is her inability to find the satisfaction that she is looking for. She hopes against hope that these members of Team Plasma are what she has been looking for, but she is not sure if that will do her much good either way. After all, she doubts she can dom them good enough that they decide to leave the team on top of everything else, and like hell is she switching sides just because there are some grunts out there that can keep up with her.

It seems that she does not have much to worry about there, though. The young man is soon panting pathetically, just from rubbing his cock between her thighs, and though he tries to fight against his own impulses, it turns out that there is nothing he can do keep up with what Hilda needs, and before he even has a chance to stick it in her, he is already coming for her, from something so simple, with a sharp and needy whine.

Hilda breaks her kiss with the girl so that she can turn and give him a disgusted look. “That’s all you’ve got? In that case, you get nothing!”

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbles, barely sure what he is apologizing for, and completely unsure how he ended up in this position, when he was supposed to be doing something else. But with his partner still caught up in what Hilda wants from her, there is not much else he can do but watch, wishing that he had been able to last longer, so that he would be allowed to stay involved for a little while longer.

Instead, Hilda just switches what she is doing with the girl, deciding to do exactly what she did with Eri, to see if this grunt can handle that challenge a little bit better. Getting her on her back, she straddles her face and leans forward to start touching her. This time, she does try to take things a little bit slower, as hard as it is for her, because she just wants to be able to enjoy this, at least a little bit.

All she can do is hope that the girl is better than her partner, and better than Eri. When it comes to eating out, she at least seems to have some idea of what she is doing, and Hilda praises her every time she does something right, working her tongue inside of her, while Hilda is slow, stroking her clit and making the grunt let out soft, muffled moans, trying her best to keep her control, at least until she is able to satisfy Hilda.

Sadly, even with Hilda taking it slow, and even with the grunt putting her all into it, she can’t handle the slightest amount of pleasure, and is soon writhing with her orgasm. Hilda sighs, and grinds down against her face, saying, “I’m not moving until you finish me off, got it?”

Why does it have to be so hard? She has no idea why everything is so quick, over with before she has a chance to get into it. She knows that she does a good job taking control, but she must have spoiled herself, with the submissives that she managed to train perfectly.

Speaking of…

“Glad you’re here, Bianca,” she says, relieved to see one of her best friends. “Now, strip.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
